


Cranial Ornamentation (Podfic)

by Tat_Tat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hair Braiding, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfic/Audio Version of the fic "Cranial Ornamentation" by Jalules</p><p>Author's Summary: <br/>Peridot is fascinated by Amethyst's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cranial Ornamentation (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cranial Ornamentation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435849) by [Jalules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalules/pseuds/Jalules). 



> Permission granted by the author to do an audio version.


End file.
